


Absolution

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mistaken Identity, Nuns, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: When he was 7 years old, Prompto's family disguised him as a girl and left him to grow up in a monastery. Thirteen years later, a priest arrives from Insomnia to live with their order for a while.They're both absolutely terrible at their faith.It's a lot of set up for sexy nun shenanigans. So there.Chapter one is SFW, the rest are absolutely not. Tags will update.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto wasn't usually so distracted during dinner. By the end of the day, everyone in the monastery had settled into a quiet sort of tired, content to take their meal before retiring to whatever quiet worship would occupy their evenings. It was a perfectly fine arrangement for Prompto— he enjoyed the smiles and laughter of daytime, but he didn't have much mind for the heavy sort of contemplation that the others always seemed to turn to.

That was the sisters, though, the familiar faces with their familiar voices that surrounded him every day. It wasn't a life Prompto would have chosen for himself, necessarily, but it wasn't his decision. His parents had done their best, but in the end they were too poor to support a child. He couldn't be sure who had the idea, but somewhere around 7 years old they dressed Prompto in a simple dress and had brought him to the monastery, their devout "daughter" who had heard the call. The memory was hazy around the edges, but Prompto could still hear his mother's voice in his ear, telling him to keep the secret for as long as it kept him fed.

It wasn't the easiest life, but there was a pleasant rhythm to it. Prompto fell into it easily, had let the flow of life carry him until, somehow, he'd ended up here. Still with the monastery, a year into life as a novice nun.

That had all been upended, though, when one of the village families dropping off their children for lessons had arrived with a stranger hitching a ride along with them. He was a priest sent from the capitol city— had quietly deflected most of the dean's questions as to the whys and hows of his joining their monastic life before being swept away by others to be introduced and settled in. Prompto quickly forgot about the new arrival, losing himself instead in the bright chatter of his students.

Prompto remembered immediately once he was sitting next to the man at dinner. He was handsome, if a little untidy along the edges. Prompto could easily blame a day spent traveling for the scruffy beard and tangled hair. They matched the tired tilt to his eyes, paired easily with the wary smile he was offering in Prompto's vague direction.

"Don't think we met yet." He offered a hand, tilting his head towards the gesture. Prompto tentatively accepted the handshake, startled into when the man suddenly clasped his hand over Prompto's holding them tightly. "I'm Noctis."

Noctis' hands were warm. Usually, Prompto hated other people touching him, but this felt different somehow. "Prompto. Well? What do you think of our little home?"

Noctis smiled a little wider, breathing out a quiet laugh. "It's kind of falling apart, isn't it?"

Prompto tugged his hands free, folded them in his lap so he could have something to look at that wasn't the firm lines of this man's face, handsome features framing deep blue eyes. "That why they sent a priest? Diocese that worried?"

Noctis shrugged, turned his attention to his plate of food. "Bishop's idea," came his stunted answer.

It was hard to tell if the shortness in his tone had anything to do with the topic of his arrival, or if it was a natural extension of the look of disgust he was currently giving a turnip. "Can you even eat these?" He managed to skewer the offending vegetable whole, brandishing it briefly in the air before scrapping it off into Prompto's bowl. "You're a teacher, right?" He swung back into normal conversation as though he wasn't methodically transferring half of his meal to Prompto.

"More of a daycare, just for the kids who don't really have anywhere else to go," Prompto shrugged, "I grew up here, kinda know what they're going through."

Noctis nodded along, interjecting non-committal grunts into the conversation as Prompto spoke. "Those kids," he eventually interrupted, "they talked about you a lot on the drive." He smiled at his own inside joke, sizing up Prompto for a moment, "Kept telling me all about their really pretty teacher." He stifled back another laugh as Prompto's jaw dropped. "Glad it turned out to be you, sister." Finally the sense to be embarrassed caught up to him, so he refocused his attention on his suitably weird-vegetable-free plate. "Sorry, I'll start over— Happy to meet you, Prompto."

—

It certainly wouldn't have been Noctis' first choice to end up in this crumbling village in the middle of nowhere, but he hadn't exactly been given a choice. Probably some other scandal about to break, so he was at least grateful to be shoved away somewhere out of sight for it. A monastery, though, that was a weird choice. Surely there was some small town chapel he could just take over. The whole situation was weird.

At least the people here were all nice enough, no matter how dirt poor they seemed to be. The clamor for blessings when he first arrived was an ego boost, at least, no matter how many babies he had to touch and seem genuinely excited for. Maybe he hadn't thought the small town chapel through well enough. He was only spending the night here and it was already more work than he'd ever wanted to do for a congregation. He was exhausted by the time he managed to retire to a small borrowed room, giving his most-sincere smile to the promise that they'd be waking him up good and early for a nice breakfast. Of course, why not rise with the sun. Start the day off on an awful foot.

At least the beds were comfortable. He'd give them that. Plus morning meant he'd be out of town before anymore old ladies approached him with way too much to say about scripture. The family that owned the small inn had a gaggle of kids, and they made much more pleasant company then any of the adults had managed to be. They went to classes up at the monastery anyway, it was no trouble at all, the mother had explained in a sing-song voice from the kitchen— long as he didn't mind riding in the truck they'd take him right along with them, save him the walk.

"I appreciate it." He truly did. The train to the village was as far as his plan had gone. He could have walked from the village to the monastery, it wasn't unreasonable, but he'd never been one to turn down an easier path.

"Didn't bring much along, did ya?" The mother, Cindy, was a cheerful blonde woman with a light accent, her smile was charming enough that Noctis found her easy to get along with. "I guess that's the way with you folk though."

"I guess it is." Noctis laughed, accepting the cup of coffee she offered him. "Thanks for having me for the night, real nice place you've got here."

"Used to belong to my Pa," Cindy put her hands on her hips, beaming with pride, "Always told me to be good to anybody that'd come in, it's kept us in business almost 30 years now."

"Lot of travel through here?"

"Not lately," She shrugged, "Used to be, but after the war people don't get around like they used to. Lot of hard times around here, but we help each other out the best we can." She paused, considered her words for a moment, "Can't say we've seen a lot of help from up there in Insomnia. I'm sure you've had your share of hard times, but I guarantee it's been harder out here."

Noctis hung his head for a moment, searching for his response while his silence hung in the air for a beat.

"Come on now, got enough to do today without standin' around looking for sympathies." She clapped a hand on his shoulder, her smile colored by flashes of frustration and pity, "Help me carry this out to the truck."

It didn't seem like the safest way to travel, crouched in the bed of a pickup truck with three precocious kids. The children didn't seem to mind, though, as they bounced back and forth, flinging themselves sideways to exaggerate every bump until they had Noctis in stitches. They pointed out all their favorite landmarks along the way, and added in all the best gossip. So now, if anyone ever asked him, Noctis could absolutely point out where all the friendliest dogs in town lived. Valuable information.

"So you go to school here?" Noct tried guiding the topic gently. He was pretty sure that 8-year-old Noctis would not talk about school willingly, and that was the extent of his experience with any kid ever.

"Yup!" The oldest of the three, Talcott, bounced his way over to sit next to Noctis, "We learn all sorts of things! I like history, and I'm gonna write books when I grow up."

"Oh yeah? Don't want to run the inn like your parents?"

Talcott wrinkled his nose to dismiss the concept entirely, "I don't want to get stuck here forever."

"I bet you'll like our teacher, she's the prettiest, nicest one," the youngest finally chimed in; she was a charming girl with a wide smile and a quiet voice.

"She takes lots of nice pictures." The second-oldest boy mimed a camera while Talcott grabbed his sister to pose, "You gotta ask her to show you, they're secret." The sing-song turned into more laughter.

"It's 'cause she's shy!" the girl protested, tugging at her brother's shirt, "It's hard being a lady!"

Another bump in the road sent all three of them into a shrieking pile of wrestling limbs. Noctis leaned back against the side of the truck, laughing at their antics. The rest of the drive proceeded with more of the same, with Noctis getting caught the push and pull of sibling teasing. It didn't take long until they were scrambling over each other to be the first to point out the white-plaster and stone building coming into view on the next hilltop.

"We're here!" Talcott managed to triumphantly shout over the others, "See? You can see the gate, and there's the garden and that's where they keep the firewood—" It wasn't a useful tour, but at least it managed to wrap up at almost the exact moment they parked and Cindy came to help Noctis step down from the bed of the truck.

"Hope they weren't too much of a bother, can't say I minded having someone back there keepin' em in line for once. More or less." Cindy smiled briefly at Noctis before turning her attention to the children. The three of them ran circles around the truck before finally bolting, descending on one of the nuns that had come outside to greet them.

The prettiest one indeed. Noctis let his gaze linger a moment over the thin, blonde woman already smiling and engaged in conversation. She had a pleasant spray of freckles across her nose, and incredibly bright blue eyes. Noctis quickly distracted himself when those eyes flashed up in his direction. No use getting caught staring already. He put on his most pleasant smile, gladly shook the hands of his Official Welcoming Party as they fussed and bustled around him. They were all nice enough but Noct had to admit. Those kids had him curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession is BORING and Noctis doesn't really give two hoots about SIN.  
> Prompto interrupts with "emotions" and probably "offers for more sin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole mess is for the lovely [elactobuddy](https://twitter.com/elactobuddy/), who draws the best Promptos, and [especially cute nun Promptos](https://twitter.com/elactobuddy/status/908614440022454272).

It certainly wasn't that he didn't appreciate the effort everyone had gone through to restore this little chapel, and it was nice seeing the happiness it brought to so many of the townsfolk. Occasionally. Noctis would be lying if he said he wasn't glad people here were a little less enthusiastic about things then the huge congregations that gathered in Insomnia. What a nightmare hearing confessions had been there, hour after hour of listening to people complain about themselves and "forgiving" them for things that Noctis couldn't honestly see the fault in.

The reality here was completely different. Every week he sat here for an hour, and aside from that time a kid had sat there and told him stories about his secret rock-and-bugs collection for 10 minutes? Not a soul. In retrospect, that had probably been Talcott. Maybe he should mention the secret bug collection to Cindy. But, the Seal of Confession and all that. He had a sacred duty to uphold here. Not that ex-communication sounded so bad some days.

He let his head fall back, slumped down as far as the confines of the box let him, sighed in near silence. How long had he been in here today? Maybe half an hour? It didn't sound like there was anyone even left in the building. Another week of nothing but boredom it was.

Well. No use letting some perfectly good dead time go to waste. He palmed at his crotch, idly lingering over the vague stirring of stimulation underneath. His eyes fell closed as he let himself relax completely, concentrating on the beat of his pulse as it pounded in his chest. His pants button popped open easily as he pushed his hand underneath the waistband to give his half-hard dick a few more lazy squeezes before finally working himself free. The cool air contact felt good as he cupped his hand underneath his balls, rolling them in his hand. He folded an arm underneath his head, scooted into as comfortable a position as he could manage. He dragged his fingertips up his shaft, appreciating the friction such a soft touch managed to offer.

He tugged gently at the head, still taking his time coaxing his way to full hardness. Finally, a firm pulse convinced him to pick up the pace. His hand trembled as he licked his palm before curling his hand around himself to work at himself in earnest. He resisted the reflex to thrust his hips forward, fucking into his fist, holding on to the slow pace he'd already set for himself instead. Pushing through each deliberate stroke, holding his breath until he allowed himself to moan. Quiet, quiet— he counted a rhythm into his breathing and let the loose grip of his hand follow it until his breath was ragged and forced.

A flash of light out of the corner of his eye distracted him immediately. Of all the fucking times. He strangled off an almost sob as he squeezed the base of his dick hard, working to cut off the rush of pleasure.

The confessor shuffled around for a moment, obviously nervous. They took a deep breath, held it for a moment before letting it out in a long sigh. "Bless me, father, I've sinned."

Shit. Shit. Noctis definitely recognized that voice.

"I have a secret."

It was definitely Prompto. His dick twitched at the idea of the blonde being so close, kneeling there, that bitten lower lip just adding to the appeal. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"And I think I fell in love. But I can't—"

"There's no sin in love," Noctis interrupted. What a stupid thing for him to say. His ego replayed all the little looks Prompto had given him lately. Every awkward brush of their hands, every blushing reaction to Noctis' flirting. Why was he feeling a swell of pride at the thought of winning a nun's affections. Of all the worst ideas. "But what secret? If it hurts you to carry it alone, please, let me share your burden." It was one of his favorite auto-pilot confession lines, but for once it felt like he really meant it. Something about Prompto made him want to really care.

"Please understand, father, no one can know about this." Prompto's voice wavered, "My entire life. I need—" A quiet sob echoed in the small space, and Noctis could see the vague outline of Prompto standing to leave.

"Can I be honest with you first?" Well, there's a completely stupid thing to say. Maybe he should let go of his dick, give his brain a chance to function. Instead he was leaning his forehead against the screen between them, letting a little chuckle escape in the pause, "There's a lot of things I don't take seriously. I'm lazy; sometimes I regret this whole life."

Prompto had frozen in place while Noctis spoke, and Noctis' pause left the two of them in a long moment of silence. Finally Prompto broke it with a snort of laughter, "Pretty sure I'm supposed to be the one confessing here, father."

"You want to, I'll listen. But I just want to say, trust me. I take trust seriously, especially if—" He paused again, "Especially for people I care about."

Prompto settled back down to kneeling, voice back to a conspiratorial whisper, "You saying you care about me?"

"Yeah." Noctis let his hand wander back down, considered tucking himself back into his pants before settling on giving his shaft a few more lazy pumps instead, "Sorry, I'd recognize you anywhere, though."

"Can I ask you something else?" Prompto's fingers curled through the carved-wood of the screen,  
There was a tone of careful consideration behind each word.

"Sure?" Literally everything Noctis had done all day was starting to feel like a mistake, why stop now?

"When I came in here, were you...?" The question lingered, in an awkward, loaded sort of way. Prompto huffed out a short laugh, like it was some sort of attempt at diffusing the tension. "Kinda sounded like I interrupted something." The tease was a little bolder that time, sounded a little more like the Prompto that Noctis usually sat and joked with. The easy smile and bright eyes that always had a way of feeling like sunlight on Noctis' skin were a perfect match to a voice like that.

It figured he'd been caught. "Gets kinda lonely in here." He exaggerated the apologetic drawl in his voice, hoped to drown out the grin. "Just told you I'm pretty terrible at this."

"You kind of are." Prompto sighed, at least it was something more self-assuring and less disgust, "Are you ready to take my confession now?"

"If you still want to tell me."

"I'm not looking to be absolved, I just. It feels like something you should know. I. I care about you too." The stutters were too charming. There was another swell of pride in Noctis' chest at the thought of being the one leaving Prompto this flustered. "I'm really not the person people think I am, I just grew up here because my parents couldn't take care of me. I really can't be a nun."

"It's normal to be nervous about devoting—"

"No, that's not it. My parents. They weren't sure if the nuns would let me stay, so they dressed me up as a girl, but I'm not. That's my secret, father. I really don't belong here."

That. Explained a lot, actually. Everyone's description of Prompto started with She's really shy, but— and the disclaimer had never really seemed to fit the bubbly energy that always filled the room when Prompto was around. "What were you going to do when it came time for your final vows?"

"I was going to take them. Live the rest of my life here."

"You still could, if it's the life you want."

"It used to be."

Noctis opened his mouth, searched for anything he could say, chose to bite his tongue instead.

"You're going to leave one day, aren't you?" Prompto's voice was quiet, the words barely leaking out through clenched jaw and barely-restrained emotion. "It sounds stupid, but I want to stay with you."

Noctis stayed silent a little longer. Listened to Prompto's breathing cycle down from panic, hitch into a low sob that sounded almost like an apology. "Hey," Noctis felt a little extra idiotic at the smile he couldn't contain that spread across his face, "If you're happy, that's all that matters, right?" Prompto's head jerked up, and he pulled his hand away from the screen with a (cute) surprised sound. "Let's run away one day, how about that?"

Prompto laughed, cautious at first before finally abandoning doubt in favor of the (cute) sound of joy that Noctis had grown so fond of in his time at the monastery. "Give them some new gossip around here? Turns out that nice nun was a temptress all along, lured away that nice man of god?"

Noctis leaned against the screen, just to get closer to Prompto and hummed his approval, "Point in, your secret's safe with me. Thanks, though. For trusting me with it."

Prompto pressed his forehead against his side of the wall, bringing them strangely close for being as separated as they were. It was nice. "Thanks." The gentleness in his voice was soothing, there was an honesty in Prompto's voice that Noctis cherished. The two of them basked in their moment before Prompto broke the silence with snorting laugh, "About before, though? Should I, um. Let you finish?"

The current honest truth was that he was a little bit of an asshole.

"Gotta be honest with you. Kind of killed the mood there."

"Oh, yeah? Want me to make it up to you later? We still need to discuss my penance, father." Prompto pressed a kiss to the screen, then was gone.

Well. Noctis blinked, trying to make some sense of the last 10 minutes of his life. Today was certainly turning out better than expected.  

**Author's Note:**

> I disappoint my parents in new more interesting ways every day.


End file.
